Daughter
by Lucillia
Summary: Takes place in a universe where Jango Fett adopts a baby girl. Companion to Little Sister and prequel to 25 Almost great escapes.


Jango Fett stared at the small screaming bundle that had just been shoved into his arms as a very expensive ship screamed up and out of the atmosphere. 

_Keep it, he says, when will those rich idiots learn not to order a kid unless they're prepared to take care of a baby? Ah well, that childcare holo said that it is good for children to have siblings. I'll get a start on the adoption papers in the morning. I think I'll introduce Boba to his little sister now though. _Jango thought as he carried what had obviously been a highly expensive custom order back inside and toward his apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldar Kuat, one of the lesser sons of the Kuat of Kuat looked at the stars and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd just narrowly escaped something horrible. He turned back to the special bunk he'd had installed for the baby and began cleaning up the remains of what had been a top of the line nanny droid. She hadn't liked the droid and had destroyed it. What if she decided that she didn't like him? Giving her to whoever that guy had been was the best decision in this case.

The next time he wanted a genetically superior child, he'd get it the old fashioned way. No more messing around with the DNA of great historical figures. Especially Force Sensitive ones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jango smiled as he placed his new daughter in his young son's arms. Jango was sure that the sudden decision to adopt the child was the right one. Boba needed companionship other than himself or the clones.

Kal Skirata would most likely insist that the girl be brought up in proper Mando fashion. Raised to be a warrior and to raise other warriors. Kal and his little pack of Nulls been trying to teach Boba Mando'a while he was away on business.

Boba's request for a felinx instead of a little sister worried Jango slightly. Maybe he had waited too long to find a sibling for Boba. He was sure that Boba would eventually get used to the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What in the name of the nine Correllian Hells had that rich idiot ordered?_ Jango thought as he listened to his son tell him about what his little Lena had just done. Jango decided that it was time to make a few discreet inquiries as a concerned father and discover exactly what he'd gotten himself into a year ago.

Jango returned to his quarters laughing a few hours later. A lady of the Sith! The idiot who had ordered the child had dug up some ancient lady of the Sith and had his DNA combined with hers. What in the universe was he thinking? The child that Jango had in his quarters was Sithspawn, literally. Wait 'til Kal heard about this.

Jango didn't even consider Boba's request to have his little sister replaced by a hunting dog or a "Strill like Walon Vau's got".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jango returned to his quarters after a long day of training his ARCs. He'd hoped for a few hours of relaxation, perhaps some time to watch one of those holodramas that the guys would laugh themselves silly about if they found out he watched them, no such luck. It looked like Lena had somehow gotten into Boba's paints and painted the entire place red. Jango had a strong suspicion as to how Lena had gotten into the paint, and was tempted to make Boba scrub the entire apartment from top to bottom while he relaxed, but instead he just sighed and carried Lena off to the 'fresher for yet another bath.

He'd have to have a serious talk with Boba about the responsibilities of an older sibling some day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jango came back to his quarters after yet another long day of training his ARCs only to find his little Lena had somehow gotten hold of a set of tools and his helmet. He had a strong feeling that his discussions with Boba hadn't stuck. _Didn't he realize that a child that small could choke on some of the smaller tools and seriously hurt herself with the others? Damage to his helmet would be extremely tricky to repair as well._

Jango swiftly confiscated the tools and examined his helmet for damage. The helmet was in relatively good repair. In fact it was better than that. The bug in the comm system that he was going to try and remove later was gone. It seemed that one of his children was a genius and for some reason suspected that it wasn't Boba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jango ran through the halls searching for Lena. They had to go and fast. He'd already crammed as much of her stuff as he could grab into a case and stashed it on the ship. He was afraid that he wouldn't find her in time. Jango ran to Kal's quarters in order to enlist his help.

Jango sighed in relief, there was Lena sitting on the couch messing with a rather unhappy Mereel's hair. He'd have a damned hard time getting all those knots out later.

"I found her bothering the troopers in the middle of lunch." Kal Skirata said.

"Thanks, can't stay to chat." Jango said collecting his wayward child and running for the ship before the JedI could get there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jango set his sleepy daughter down before the spectacle started. Two Jedi and the senator he'd been hired to kill were going to die soon.

The spectacle swiftly went out of hand and became a fight. He told both of his children to hide somewhere safe.

Jango joined the fight, first nearly getting trampled by some large creature, then combating some Jedi with a purple light saber.

As the final swing came towards his neck Jango's final thoughts were of the son who he was so proud of, and his precious little daughter.


End file.
